Holding on till May
by Just.Another.Writerr.Here
Summary: What happens when Ally's playlist goes to a song that'll spark some memories?


**Hey! This is a Pierce the Veil song in their Collide with the Sky album, Hold on till May. Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

I was sitting on a tree that just peered over to the sunset, it was beautiful. I was listening to music on shuffle, when a song that perfectly described me came on...

**_"She sits up high, surrounded by the sun_**

**_One million branches and she loves every one_**

**_"Mom and dad, did you search for me?_**

**_I've been up here so long I'm going crazy!"_**

My parents left me when I was young, a tear slipped my eye without me knowing, I loved every flaw they had, it's what made them...well...them. I've been...alive...since they left me.

_**"And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground**_

_**I heard the train shake the windows**_

_**You screamed over the sound**_

_**And as we own this night**_

_**I put your body to the test with mine**_

_**This love was out of control**_

_**3-2-1 where did it go?''**_

FLASHBACK

We were driving and we saw the sunset, we slowed down slightly to take a picture, well...at least my mother did, she always loved these kind of pictures. She said she couldn't get the perfect, we had too move a little more until she said "Okay, here's the perfect angle." She was a serious photographer, and she took it and said let's go. We were about to move when My father heard the train sounds, mom and I were yelling at him to move, but he just sat there...frozen with wide-eyes straight at the train. As soon as the train hit our car, blackness overtook me and I said out loud as my possibly final words, "I love you, mom and dad."

_**"Now don't be crazy**_

_**Yes now of course you can stay here.**_

_**Been in a touring band for going on ten years.**_

_**"Big deal," she said, "I guess you're official."**_

_**I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel burned out"**_

Here I am, 10 years later, turning 18, still thinking of that one day, I felt like I was going crazy, we were graduating in a few months and I'd go to college, if they could see me now...I worked to be on the honor roll, I'm giving the valedictorian speech, I'm a songwriter with my best friend Austin and we work hard as partners, but we always have fun, don't forget my other best friends, Trish and Dez, we're a weird bunch and when Austin became official, it was amazing, I never thought my life would turn out like this...

**_"If I were you I'd put that away_**

**_See, you're just wasted_**

**_And thinking 'bout the past again_**

**_Darling, you'll be okay"_**

FLASHBACK

"Ally?!" Austin screamed it as he raced to my room, I was slowly joining my parents with door to my bedroom locked to make sure there no interruptions. I heard the door being jostled before I saw black. I awoke with a pain to my arm and head. I'm...alive? No, I was 16 but I was so sure I wanted to join my parents. I cried at my failed suicide attempt. Austin came in a hugged me tight, explaining everything and he wouldn't know what to do without me. He started singing to me and made me smile.

**_"And she said,_**

**_"If you were me, you'd do the same_**

**_'Cause I can't take anymore_**

**_I'll draw the shades and close the door_**

**_Everything's not alright and I would rather..."_**

Present

I tried again a few months later, and Austin asked me why, I told him that I couldn't do this anymore, living without them, that he would do the same if he were as close to them as I was and if a stupid train took them away. I told him I would rather be with them then anything else in the world. He looked at me sadly and said two words that broke my heart even more if that were possible.

"Even me?" I thought about it, I looked at him and said,

"No, you're right, you're probably the only reason I haven't stopped trying except for now and last time." He smiled at me and hugged me tight,

"I love you Ally, don't ever leave me."

**_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground_**

**_I heard the train shake the window_**

**_You screamed over the sound (over the sound)_**

**_And as we own this night_**

**_I put your body to the test with mine_**

**_This love was out of control_**

**_Tell me where did it go?_**

Future(90 years oldish)

I thought back to the last time, holding on to my locket and thought about that one day in May, the day I'll absolutely hate forever, but right now, I held onto my locket that had two pictures, my mother, and my father. I'll finally see them and as I close my eyes, I saw them all...Austin, who died years before, Trish and Dez, who died 20 years before us in an airplane crash, and...my parents, my parents whom I haven't seen since I was 10 years old...

_IMPORTANT A/N _

_So I made a new account, I use to be Theanythingirls with my best friend but now she has her own account and mine isn't working, so I just kinda made a new one...So yeeeeahhhh Cx_

Idc if you read after that point but oh well

I Honestly love this song tbfh, I love it I love it I love it xD

Rate, Review, Follow, and Favorite!


End file.
